Une peine sous secret
by Xenmin
Summary: Jane a tout quitté suite à la mort de P.Doyle sans rien dire à personne de ses intentions.
1. Six mois

_« Maura, _

_Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, te voir chaque jour sans avoir le droit de te parler, de rire ou tout simplement être près de toi, avec toi…..comme avant. _

_Tu n'auras plus à faire semblant, à être polie avec moi, je te facilite les choses, je ne veux que ton bonheur alors ma demande de mutation est faite et elle a été accepté. Elle est effective à compter de ce jour tu n'auras donc même pas à me dire au-revoir. _

_J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes mais je ne peux revenir en arrière, il est trop tard aujourd'hui. _

_Ne cherches pas à savoir ou je suis, ni à faire parler la famille ou les amis car personne n'a été au courant de ma volonté de partir et tous l'apprendront dès demain. _

_Saches que pour moi rien a changé, je t'aime et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. _

_Sois heureuse, _

_Ta Jane. »_

Six mois….

Cela fait maintenant six mois qu'elle est partie, tout le monde a cherché à la retrouver pendant plusieurs longues semaines sans résultats. Et depuis six mois, chaque jours je relis ces quelques lignes trouvées sur mon bureau le jour-même ou quelques instant plus tard, la nouvelle était annoncée par le chef à toute l'équipe.

Elle disait vrai, personne ne le savait avant cela et personne ne savait donc où elle était partie, et au vue de leurs réactions je sais qu'ils ne mentent pas. Je travaille toujours au même endroit avec les mêmes personnes mais plus rien n'est pareil. Je sais que certains m'en veulent, pensant que je suis responsable de son départ et je ne peux les en blâmer car je le pense moi-même. Même Angela qui jusque là me compter parmi la famille pour qui j'étais comme une fille, aujourd'hui me fuit, elle a déménagé de ma maison d'hôte quasiment le jour-même pour s'installer chez Jane.

Je n'ai jamais cessé de chercher, aujourd'hui encore je suis en permanence connectée à tout ce qui peux mentionner des actes de policiers dans tout le pays, et cela que ce soit dans la presse, dans les médias ou encore sur internet, mais tout reste désespérément silencieux. Pensant pouvoir passer par un autre biais, j'ai personnellement prit contact avec tous les médecins légistes du pays, particulièrement ceux assignés aux mêmes place que la mienne, après tout un flic comme elle est en contact quasi permanent avec notre profession et aucun ne pourrait l'oublier si ils avaient eu à faire à elle. Mais à moins que l'on me mente volontairement à sa demande, personne ne l'aurait vu ou ne la connaîtrait, je ne vois qu'une raison, peut-être a-t-elle aussi changé d'affectation.

La seule chose que l'on connait d'elle aujourd'hui c'est ce qu'elle accepte de dire dans ses mails, envoyés environ une fois par mois et qui ne me sont jamais adressés mais que les collègues me transfèrent en particulier Korsak qui a vite comprit la souffrance que m'offrait cette séparation forcée et qui va à l'encontre des demandes de Jane de ne pas me parler d'elle. Ses mails sont envoyés de partout dans le pays et même en essayant, je n'ai jamais pu obtenir de lieux précis, cela m'inquiète de plus en plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut en conclure, bouge t'elle en permanence ce qui impliquerait des missions d'infiltrations ou pire et dans ce cas elle se met constamment en danger, ou a-t-elle simplement fait le nécessaire pour relayer les mails de façon à ne pas être retrouvée et dans ce cas, sachant que même notre collègue n'a pu trouver, elle a du avoir de l'aide.

Six mois que je suis partie, j'ai tout quitté sans explication et surtout sans adieu, à personne, pas même ma famille. Ma seule condition, que personne ne soit au courant et personne ne l'a été. J'ai eu tout juste le temps de lui écrire un mot pour la prévenir, je refusais qu'elle l'apprenne autrement que par moi, je lui devais bien cela. Je n'ai mentionné aucune date de retour pourtant j'aurais pu le faire, retour dans deux ans, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner. Une fois sortie d'ici je reprendrais une nouvelle vie plus classique en mettant de côté ce métier qui m'a tant offert mais tant pris également et puis il faut avouer que même en six mois, la prison fédérale ça vous change un homme ou une femme.

J'aurais pu sans trop de difficulté m'y soustraire, l'éviter, passer par un procès et sûrement gagner mais il aurait fallut déterrer des secrets enfouis au plus profond et surtout il aurait fallut mettre sous les projecteurs la Chef du Service médico-légal de mon commissariat, il aurait fallut mettre en cause Maura et elle m'en voulait déjà tant, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, elle a une vie, je ne pouvais pas lui ôter tout cela elle a déjà assez souffert. En même temps le fait qu'elle m'en veuille ainsi et tout ce qui s'était passé m'ont aidé puisque j'avais une raison valable de partir, de m'éloigner, même si je me doute que cela n'a pas dû être très facile pour elle car certains ont dû lui reprocher mais face à ce que je vis depuis chaque jour, c'est peu cher payer.

En six mois je n'ai eu qu'une visite, celle de mon ancien chef à qui j'ai demandé de ne plus revenir, ne voulant prendre aucun risque quant à ma situation.

Deux ans de prison fédérale, voilà ce que j'ai récolté pour avoir gardé le secret sur des informations importantes voire capitale pour la capture d'un parrain très recherché, auteur de plusieurs meurtres et autres faits de drogues entre autre., deux ans pour n'avoir pas fait tombé plus tôt Patrick Doyle.

Le jour où ils ont frappé à ma porte j'étais seule, un matin à 6h00, j'aurais pu me défendre, refuser mais à la place j'ai préféré payer ma dette. Alors j'ai accepté tous les chefs d'accusation et reconnus les faits à une seule condition ou plutôt deux, la première étant que Maura Isles ne soit en aucun cas inquiétée et la deuxième qui les a bien arrangé, que personne à l'exception de mon chef, ne soit au courant. Ils étaient tellement content de me coincer et que je les laisse faire qu'ils ont acceptés de suite et sans problème.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment on peut tenir deux ans sans voir personne qui compte pour nous, seule dans une cellule.

Je pense souvent à ma famille qui reçoit des mails très vagues, histoire de les rassurer sur le fait que je sois toujours en vie et qui vise à leur permettre de continuer la leur plus sereinement. Ils ont dû me chercher, se servir de ces mails pour tenter de me localiser mais ils ne le pourront pas, trop de relais et puis tout a été mis en place pour que ce soit ainsi.

Je pense aussi souvent à Maura, elle qui fût ma meilleure amie et que j'aimais bien plus que ça, bien plus qu'une amie le devrait, et qui du jour au lendemain n'a plus voulu de moi, a refusé que je lui parle, que je sois dans ses environs, qui m'a sortie de sa vie. Elle est devenue en l'espace d'un tir, un coup de feu comme j'en avais fait tant auparavant, mon ennemie, sans retour possible en me brisant le cœur comme jamais personne n'avait pu le faire auparavant.


	2. Huit mois

_Un petit chapitre très court mais qui a son importance malgré tout._

_Merci pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé, du coup motivée, voici le second chapître_

_N'hésitez toujours pas pour les commentaires._

Huit mois…

Huit mois…, huit mois sans nouvelles de toi en tout cas pas directement et pas à moi. Huit mois à espérer, à pleurer, à prier, à ne penser qu'à toi et à ma bêtise de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité, d'avoir caché que tu me manquais et de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments.

Huit mois également à souffrir, à me dire que tu as probablement refait ta vie, que je ne comptais pas autant que je le pensais ou l'espérais pour toi.

Et soudain, un mot, un nom que je n'aurais jamais dû voir ni lire, mais le dossier était urgent et j'avais encore tant à faire, alors je suis entrée dans ce bureau, j'ai voulu simplement déposé le dossier sur le bureau du chef bien qu'il n'était pas présent et là j'ai vu un nom, qui m'a fait me sentir mal, qui a fait cesser mon cœur quelques instants…TON nom !

Ça a été plus fort que moi, je sais que je n'en avais pas le droit, que ce sont les dossiers confidentiels de la hiérarchie mais tu me manques tant, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'ouvrir, j'avais besoin de comprendre. Une demande de révision de peine, une sortie anticipée pour bonne conduite et erreur dans le dossier et donc dans le procès. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de compte rendu mais mon esprit est embrouillé, quel procès, quelle arrestation, je ne veux pas croire ce que je lis, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être la Jane Rizzoli de ce document. Mais la logique reprend le dessus, les mots que tu as écrits et qui ne me quittent plus depuis ton départ, le fait que l'on ne trouve pas de trace de toi où que ce soit, que l'on ne sache rien, c'est bien toi, voilà pourquoi du jour au lendemain on ne m'a plus rien demandé, on ne m'a plus interrogé ni nos collègues. Alors je prends conscience de tes actions, tu as tout prit sur toi, tu as avoué des choses sans les expliqué, tu m'as protégé, défendu moi et ma carrière au détriment même de ta vie, de ta liberté. Je dois te voir.


	3. Neuf mois

_ Un chapitre un peu plus long, en espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours. _

_Pas d'hésitation à avoir, les commentaires font toujours plaisir et aident à avancer._

Neuf mois seule à ne voir que les murs de ma cellule et parfois quelques autres condamnés comme moi, à tord ou à raison, mais que je ne fréquente pas, je veux rester seule et aujourd'hui une visite surprise, je n'aime plus les surprise depuis que je suis ici. Je m'attends à voir entrer le chef du commissariat de Boston je sais qu'il fait une demande d'appel, vient-il me demander d'autres détails, me donner un premier verdict, je n'ai plus la notion réelle du temps et de ce qu'il se passe dehors. Et soudain, une vision, un rêve, mon rêve quotidien en chair et en os là devant moi, dans cette pièce, j'ai du mal à retenir les larmes, j'ai besoin d'air, mon cœur accélère. Comment, pourquoi, tu ne devrais pas être là, tu ne devrais même pas savoir, personne ne sait, je ne suis plus rien pour toi, juste une image du passé que tu aurais du oublié depuis longtemps maintenant, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai tout accepté. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

* * *

En entrant dans cette petite pièce ou seule une table et des chaises forment le mobilier je n'ose y croire, c'est bien toi, je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je peux enfin être à tes côtés. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur j'en suis consciente alors je te parle, doucement, tendrement, je t'avoue tout jusqu'à mes sentiments réels pour toi qui n'ont pas changés. Au contraire, tu voir me prouve qu'ils sont encore plus forts qu'avant, tu m'as manqué, tellement, à en devenir douloureux. Mais la douleur continu et il me faut toute mon énergie et ma force pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas m'effondrer, je ne comprends pas, tu es là devant moi mais tu as l'air ailleurs, tu ne dis rien et ne me regarde pas.

Je suis à court de mots, moi celle que tout le monde appelle wikimaura, je ne sais plus quoi faire alors je te regarde, tu as changé, tu as perdu du poids mais tu semble encore plus musclée qu'avant, je suppose que c'est une façon de passer le temps ici. Tu as l'air triste, il n'y a plus cette étincelle qui illuminait ton visage et tes cheveux, plus longs encadrent négligemment celui-ci relevés dans une coiffure non soignée.

J'ai mal, je t'ai laissé affronter cela seule, j'aurais du être avec toi dans cette épreuve, pendant ce temps là, je pensais qui tu m'oubliais en refaisant ta vie ailleurs en ne pensant plus à moi, à nous. Je m'en veux des horreurs auxquelles j'ai pensé parfois alors que tout ce temps tu étais ici pour me protéger.

* * *

Neuf mois à me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix, que tu ne serais pas plus atteinte que ça par mon départ au vu de ton comportement, que tu ne serais pas triste mais au contraire peut-être même soulagée de me voir partir, à me persuader qu'il me fallait t'oublier. Avoir connaissance de la demande d'appel avait été un premier choc, je commençais seulement à ne plus penser à toi chaque minute, mais simplement trois à quatre fois dans l'heure, et maintenant il me fallait lutter contre l'envie de te voir, lutter pour me convaincre que si celle-ci est acceptée, il me faudrait malgré tout partir, garder le silence et refaire ma vie loin de vous tous, loin de toi. Nouveau nom, nouveau numéro, permis de conduire, tout était fait pour cela après tout j'ai tué un grand parrain alors j'aurais le droit à la protection des témoins. Mais voilà que tu es là devant moi et que tu gâches tout, jusqu'à ma volonté même de disparaître. Je ne peux pas te regarder, je sais que je ne suis pas capable de cacher les sentiments qui m'habitent en ce moment, ni même aucune émotions d'ailleurs. J'entends les mots que tu prononces, ceux dont j'ai tellement rêvé venant de toi mais aujourd'hui je ne veux y croire, il est trop tard. Je ne peux plus rien t'apporter, je n'ai plus de vie, plus d'existence, Jane Rizzoli sera bientôt déclarée morte en mission. De plus comment croire ces mots, nous sommes dans un parloir et tu connais les raisons de ma présence, ils ne sont que le reflet de ton incompréhension ou pire de ta culpabilité pour ce que je vis, tu dois être triste pour moi et peut-être même pour toi, à ta place j'aurais agis de la même manière et sûrement prononcé les même mots bien que dans mon cas ils auraient été des plus sincères. Il faut que tu partes que tu m'oublies, je refuse la pitié, laisses moi au moins mon reste de dignité, je ne reviendrais pas.

Je sais que tu ne le feras pas de toi-même alors je te demande de quitter les lieux, ma voie est rauque, au bord de la cassure, je te demande de ne pas revenir et de n'en parler à personne, c'est le dernier service que je te demande. Tu ne bouges pas alors je me lève, je passe à côté de toi, pouvant sentir ton parfum, toujours le même et je tape à la porte appelant ainsi le gardien ne pouvant rester plus longtemps. En quittant la pièce, je te demande comme une prière de m'oublier, ma voix est basse, triste et je sais que tu as du le remarquer mais la prison a eu raison de ma force.

* * *

J'aimerais être dans ta tête, je voudrais comprendre, savoir pourquoi tu ne me dis rien toi qui a toujours été si bavarde avec moi. Plus je te regarde et plus je me dis que tu ne dois que rarement avoir de la visite mais le souhaites-tu vraiment.

J'aimerais faire le tour de cette table et te prendre dans mes bras, effacer les souffrances et les blessures dont je sais être à l'origine, pouvoir enfin revenir en arrière et ne pas gâcher la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, Toi, et ton amitié sans faille même lorsque moi je t'ai abandonné, je le sais maintenant.

Je te vois bouger un peu, vas-tu enfin accepter ma présence, me regarder, me parler. Je serais même d'accord pour que tu m'engueule si cela te soulage, je veux juste que tu fasses quelque chose.

Voilà une fois de plus j'ai souhaité quelque chose sans réfléchir, pourquoi ai-je souhaité que tu me parles, j'étais prête à tout accepter, engueulade, reproches, même des mots de colère, après tout vu ce que tu as fait pour moi qui oserait te blâmer. J'étais prête à tout mais pas ça, tu veux juste que je parte et pour être certaine car tu sais que je ne serais pas partie aussi facilement, voilà que tu appelles le gardien et qu'il entre pour t'emmener. Tes derniers mots pour moi, les seuls que j'aurais de toi, c'est une demande, celle de me taire, de n'en parler à personne mais comment le puis-je, tout est de ma faute, tu es seule sans personne à cause de moi. Avant que tu ne sortes il faut que tu te souviennes, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'attendrais. Mais tu ne vois pas les choses de la même manière et ta seconde et dernière phrase me déchire le cœur, t'oublier, cela est impensable, comment le pourrais-je. Tu ne me verras pas m'effondrer sous le poids de ces mots, ils t'ont déjà emmené vers ta cellule lorsque je craque.

* * *

Une phrase, une seule résonne dans ma tête comme un écho continu, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me dises cela, voulais-tu me faire souffrir encore plus que ce n'est le cas, si c'est la raison c'est gagné. Une fois hors de ta vue je ne peux plus contenir les émotions que cette visite a réveillé en moi, mes épaules gardées hautes jusque-là pour ne pas perdre constance devant toi sont trop lourdes et elles s'affaissent en même temps que les larmes coulent. L'essentiel à ce moment précis est que je n'ai pas craqué devant toi, je ne veux pas te montrer à quel point je suis devenue faible en neuf mois. Je ne sais pas si respecteras mon souhait, je ne veux pas que les gens sachent ou je suis, je refuse que ma mère et mes frères subissent les conséquences de mes actes. De même, je ne sais pas si tu accepteras de m'oublier mais il le faudra car je ne peux pas revenir, jamais plus je ne pourrais supporter vos regards, je ne suis qu'une prisonnière de la prison fédérale, et dire que j'ai eu du mal à pardonner mon frère.

Le couloir vers ma cellule n'a jamais paru aussi long, je ne veux qu'une chose, qu'on me laisse seule, pouvoir m'effondrer sur mon lit et laisser mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux tranquillement, mes larmes couler et perdre à nouveau la notion du temps comme à mon entrée ici.

Je ne serais plus jamais la même, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment ni tes mots, particulièrement cette dernière phrase, elle restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur.


	4. Un an

_Toujours rien ne m'appartiens ici, je ne l'ai pas dit auparavant donc je répare mon oubli. _

_Un grand merci pour les commentaires, oui c'est un peu sombre mais effectivement être dans leurs têtes dans une épreuve pareille je ne pense pas que cela pourrait être autrement._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant... _

**Un an…**

Un an, un an que tu es partie sans donner les vrais raisons, sans me parler, un an que tu es enfermée là-bas, seule. Je n'ai pas pu te revoir, j'ai essayé dès le lendemain de ma sortie de l'hôpital mais tu as refusé de me voir et même de prendre mes appels. Mon séjour à l'hôpital a été bref, les médecins souhaitaient juste me garder le temps que je reprenne quelques forces et que j'aille mieux, ne trouvant pas la cause de mon malaise. Mais comment leur dire que mon cœur venait tout simplement de se briser alors que je sais parfaitement que cela est scientifiquement impossible et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où je m'évanouissait dans cette pièce sinistre, après ton départ.

Pour le moment je n'ai rien dit à personne, je n'ai pu me résoudre à te trahir et encore moins à te décevoir à nouveau mais c'est extrêmement difficile. Je ne peux plus regarder ta mère en face, je l'ai vu changer et tellement souffrir depuis ton départ, j'ai peur de ne pas tenir, je sais ce qu'elle ressent alors je l'évite, comme j'évite nos amis et tes frères, m'arrangeant pour ne jamais être seule avec l'un d'eux et je ne reste jamais plus qu'il ne le faut.

Je voudrais te voir, pouvoir te parler ou même juste te regarder, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour cela mais tu ne veux plus de moi, j'ai mal, je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner mes erreurs.

J'ai été voir ton chef, au début il a nié en bloc mais j'ai avoué ma faute commise quelques mois plus tôt dans son bureau puis ma visite au parloir, il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur avouant qu'il aurait certainement fait la même chose. Alors il a fini par me parler et en fait, je pense que cela lui a fait du bien, il gardait les faits depuis si longtemps sous silence que je ne peux que le comprendre et l'admirer moi qui est tant de mal à le faire. Depuis, en toute discrétion il me tient au courant de tout ce qui te concerne y compris l'avancé de la demande d'appel, je sais que la décision est pour bientôt et je prie chaque jour pour que tu sortes enfin.

* * *

Voilà un an que je suis enfermée ici et je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai tenu, mon appel est pour bientôt mais je ne sais pas si je souhaite réellement sortir malgré tout. Dehors je n'ai plus rien ni personne qui m'attend puisque personne ne sait où je suis, ici j'ai pris mes marques, j'ai mes habitudes, je connais les autres détenues et bien que je sois restée très solitaire, quelques échanges de paroles font parfois du bien, alors un an de plus pourquoi pas.

Je sais que tu as tenté de me contacter et de venir mais je ne peux pas je dois continuer à te protéger, à nous protéger, car te revoir serait pire et anéantirait les derniers remparts que j'ai dressé.

Je suppose que tu as respecté ma demande puisque je n'ai eu aucune autre visite, cela doit être difficile pour toi et ça le sera encore un moment car tu garderas silencieusement ce lourd secret face aux personnes que tu croises chaque jour. Souvent je me demande quelle a été ta réaction, ce que tu as fait une fois sortie d'ici, quelle vie tu mènes aujourd'hui. En un an tant de choses ont pu changer, parfois je regrette de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de ma famille, de mes amis, que sont réellement vos vies, je sais que dans les mails que je reçois encore, personne ne me parlerais des problèmes et autres crises que vous avez peut-être traversé.

Je ne sais plus trop qui je suis ni ce que je suis censé faire, depuis ta visite les choses se sont compliquées, mon esprit ne trouve plus de repos, je tourne en rond à me poser une multitude de question là où je n'en avais plus auparavant, sachant ce qui m'attendais et m'y étant préparé. En une fraction de seconde tu as réussi ce que tu as toujours été la seule capable de le faire, m'obliger à me remettre en question.

_J'aime toujours autant les commentaires... ;)_


	5. Jour J

_Allez on continu sur la lancée en espérant que cette partie bien que plus longue vous plaira toujours autant, à tous ceux qui espéraient que le côté plutôt noir de cette fic se transforme pour du mieux, nous y sommes !_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'aide beaucoup et me motive même à venir mettre ici mes autres fics, alors continuez, j'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre..._

* * *

Nous y sommes, c'est le jour J, après plus de treize mois tu es libre de sortir, de vivre, de faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu n'étais pas présente au tribunal, tu as préféré être représentée, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'espérer que tu ne voulais pas te défendre toi-même pour ne pas me croiser, sachant que je ne laisserais pas tomber aussi facilement, car si ce n'était pas la raison, il n'y en avait que deux autres, soit tu es si mal que tu ne peux même plus te battre, soit tu n'en as plus l'envie et dans les deux cas je ne pourrais l'entendre.

La décision n'était pas gagnée d'avance et certaines personnes étaient vraiment prêtes à tout pour te garder enfermée mais un détail majeur leur a échappé, et pourtant ils auraient dû le prendre rapidement en considération, Moi, ils n'ont pas remarqué ma présence, je me suis faite discrète. Il était hors de question que je te laisse ainsi, tu as voulu me protéger et tu l'as fait mais il était temps que je fasse de même et que je répare mes erreurs. Une partie de leur argumentaire n'a plus tenu dès lors que ma présence a été révélée, en effet si j'étais présente c'est que j'étais au courant et que je pouvais être inquiétée et il s'agissait là de la plus grande partie du marché que tu avais passé avec eux.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ai travaillé dans l'ombre, m'assurant ainsi que le verdict rendu serait en ta faveur, j'ai pris contact avec ton avocat à qui j'ai présenté le mien et je leur ai tout raconté. Je leur ai expliqué de quelle façon mon géniteur prenait contact avec moi, s'arrangeant toujours pour que tu ne puisses agir sans risque pour ma sécurité, je leur ai parlé de nos longues discussion sur lui pendant lesquelles tu ne cessais de me mettre en garde, de me dire qu'il fallait l'arrêter et puis j'ai avoué l'inavouable, la façon dont je m'étais servi de notre amitié pour que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour en découvrir plus sur mes origines, sur ma famille. En en parlant pour la première fois à des inconnus je me suis rendu compte à quel point P. Doyle avait pu nous garder dans le secret facilement, menaçant sans arrêt la sécurité de l'autre jusqu'à ce que tu nous sauve la vie en lui tirant dessus, sachant que lui n'aurais pas hésité à nous tuer si cela avait été nécessaire.

Ils m'ont écouté, m'ont fait confiance et n'ont pas compris les raisons de ton incarcération, alors ils m'ont demandé si je pouvais témoigner, sachant que cela aurait peut-être des répercussions sur ma carrière ou ma famille et je n'ai pas hésité.

Je sais que cela ne te rendras pas le temps que tu as passé là-bas, ni tout ce que l'on t'a pris mais j'espère simplement que cela te prouveras que tu comptes plus que tout pour moi et que je suis capable de tout perdre si cela peut t'aider, pour être présente pour toi comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi.

Maintenant il est l'heure, tu seras dehors dans quelques minutes, et que tu le veuilles ou non, je serais là, derrière cette porte à t'attendre, à te voir reprendre ta liberté.

* * *

Je passe ces couloirs pour la dernière fois et pourtant la joie qui devrait être présente n'y est pas, ni le soulagement d'une telle décision. Je quitte l'enfer dans lequel je suis depuis plus de treize mois pour me jeter dans un autre, pourtant je ressors avec un dossier aussi blanc qu'avant mon arrestation, rien n'y sera inscrit, je suis toujours flic de la criminelle, comme si ces longs mois n'avaient pas existé.

Quand l'avocat est venu me l'annoncer j'ai eu du mal à comprendre, je venais de passer treize mois dans une prison fédérale juste parce que deux enquêteurs interne avait voulu gagner des points et des galons en arrêtant rapidement et sans soucis une inspectrice assez connue dans le milieu, comme responsable unique de toute l'affaire Patrick Doyle. J'étais si faible à l'époque que je n'avais rien vu et leur avait même donné de la matière supplémentaire dans mon seul but de protéger Maura. La décision avait été claire et sans appel, j'avais fait bien plus que ce qui aurait dû être et j'obtenais donc en plus de leurs plus plates excuses, un casier vierge et un dédommagement pour l'année passée sans travailler donc les pertes financières qu'il y avait eu. Rien ne fut mis en place pour le côté moral car personne n'était au courant et cela n'avait donc pas entaché ma carrière qui reprenait donc son cours normal.

Après un moment à me demander pourquoi un tel revirement et à poser des questions, l'avocat avait fini par m'avouer tout ce qui avait eu lieu lors de ce procès ainsi que le fait d'avoir été aidé par un second avocat qui n'était autre que celui de Maura. Suite à ces révélations je voulais être certaine que l'on ne me cachait rien et j'ai demandé à voir la vidéo de mon appel.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse de voir que tu m'a défendu ou si je dois t'en vouloir d'avoir en quelques minutes rendu mes treize mois de prison insignifiants et inutiles. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, la question me restera car je n'aurais pas le temps ni l'occasion de le savoir, ma décision est toujours la même je ne reviendrais pas à Boston, je vais disparaître pour ne pas compliquer la vie des gens que j'aime et particulièrement la tienne.

Je récupère mes affaires, ils me rendent même mon insigne et mon arme, me voilà à nouveau flic en une seconde et non plus prisonnière, mais plus pour longtemps. Je fais appeler un taxi, il me faut bien partir d'ici et il est hors de question qu'un flic me ramener d'autant que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais expliquer qu'il ne faut pas me ramener chez moi.

Il est l'heure, j'ai une dernière pensée pour vous tous, dans quelques jours à peine vous allez recevoir un appel qui vous annoncera mon décès, et Jane Rizzoli disparaîtra pour de bon pour voir naître une nouvelle personne, une inconnue à qui on aura créé une vie que je devrais faire devenir mienne, alors tu pourras te libérer de ton secret Maura, tu pourras tout avouer puisque je ne serais plus là.

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin, je suis là depuis un long moment déjà, je ne voulais pas rater ta sortie, je te vois, tu as les yeux baissés, je pense que tu dois attendre ton taxi mais il n'arrivera pas, je l'ai vu et renvoyé, le dédommageant de sa course inutile, ta mère avait raison, le coup de la carte marche pour beaucoup de choses.

Cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, tu ne pourras pas demander à quelqu'un de te faire partir d'ici, il faut que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques, j'ai besoin de comprendre le pourquoi de ton geste mais aussi le pourquoi de ton silence lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Je m'approche de toi doucement, je ne veux pas te faire peur, tu as l'air tellement loin dans tes pensées que tu ne me vois pas arriver. Une fois à ta hauteur je t'appelle, par instinct tu te retournes et je peux voir tes yeux se poser sur moi pour la première fois depuis treize mois, et dieu sait à quel point cela a pu me manquer. Tu les baisses aussi vite mais j'avance quand même, tu sais que je suis là et tu n'as pas reculé cela m'encourage, j'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

Une fois dehors je me sens seule et le taxi n'est pas là, je déteste l'idée de devoir l'attendre ainsi, je suis un peu perdue et je ne sais pas quoi faire ni où aller.

Soudain une voix m'appelle et mon cœur loupe un battement, je ne sais pas si je l'espérais ou le craignait mais instinctivement je lève les yeux vers toi. Tu es la première personne que je vois depuis que j'ai quitté l'enceinte de la prison et je pense que je ne pouvais pas avoir une plus belle vision mais je me reprends vite, je ne veux pas que tu vois ce que je tente de te cacher, je dois partir et je ne veux pas que tu puisses lire dans mes yeux les sentiments que j'ai toujours pour toi.

Mais apparemment cela ne te convient pas, tu t'approches si près que je sens ton parfum, toujours le même et soudain un frisson me parcourt lorsque ta main se pose sur moi pour me relever la tête. Plus je pense qu'il me faut fuir et plus mon corps semble agir de son propre chef, plus je perds le contrôle.

* * *

Je ne suis pas sûre de moi et surtout je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens enfin je n'en suis pas certaine, mais sous mes doigts ton corps a réagit et j'ose espérer que cette année d'enfer n'a pas fait disparaître ce qu'il y avait entre nous, même si nous n'avons jamais fait le pas en avant. Aujourd'hui, si je dois te perdre pour de bon sur ce parking ce ne sera pas sans me battre pour te garder, pour te prouver ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre dernière rencontre.

J'ai besoin de voir tes yeux, besoin de leur validation, de leur accord, je ne dis rien, les mots seraient de trop alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et doucement, tendrement presque timidement je relève ton menton. Nos yeux se croisent réellement et l'intensité de ce moment me donne des sensations particulières et en même temps le courage de continuer alors je m'approche de toi et je comble cet espace présent entre nous depuis bien trop longtemps.


	6. Trois moisplus tard

_**Et voilà, nous y sommes, c'est la fin, le dernier chapitre (même si une fin alternative est en cours de construction dans mon esprit je l'avoue...). **_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'ici cette petite fic et à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, vous êtes d'ailleurs à l'origine de "l'autre fin" car beaucoup ont trouvé celle-ci trop courte ;)**_

_**J'ai pris grand plaisir à vous livrer cette histoire et votre accueil m'encourage à en mettre d'autres qui jusque là sont dans un tiroir. **_

_**N'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, c'est la dernière alors lâchez vous !**_

**Trois mois…plus tard.**

Trois mois, trois mois que je suis sortie et que Maura était là à m'attendre. Je ne m'attendais pas à son geste mais je n'ai pas pu le refuser, mon corps entier le réclamait.

Je pensais avoir la force de faire ma vie ailleurs, sans eux, sans elle mais en un geste une émotion, tout avait disparu. Je n'ai pas pu la repousser, mon corps à continué à agir à sa guise et avant même que mon esprit est le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire, j'avais lâché mes affaires et mes bras entouraient son corps, la serrant contre moi comme pour rattraper le temps passé ici, pour me prouver que j'était toujours en vie.

* * *

Depuis trois mois je remercie le ciel de m'avoir permis de te retrouver, je n'ai jamais trouvé de mots pour décrire nos retrouvailles, ce baiser, il fut si timide et pourtant si intense, il était tout à la fois une excuse pour les douleurs passées et une promesse pour un avenir merveilleux. Magique, voilà le terme qui convient à ce jour qui restera le plus beau et heureux de ma vie. Lorsque mes lèvres ont touché les tiennes je me suis sentie si bien, à ma place et en même temps je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, peur que tu me repousses, que tu me quittes, que tu partes sans te retourner jusqu'à ce que je sente tes bras m'enlacer et m'amener plus près de toi, dans une étreinte forte et douce, une étreinte dans laquelle nous nous soutenions mutuellement pour ne pas flancher.

En un baiser, les sentiments et émotions d'une année nous ont rattrapé, nous laissant là devant cette prison, perdues dans notre rêve devenu réalité.

* * *

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez elle, je savais que nous serions seules, elle avait prit le temps de m'annoncer que ma mère avait quitté sa maison d'amis le jour de mon départ pour mon appartement afin de le garder, certaine que je reviendrais. Maura m'annonça dans la foulée qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner le loyer à ma mère car sachant qu'elle n'avait pas un revenu élevé et voulant plus que tout garder un lien avec moi, elle avait de suite fait un arrangement avec le propriétaire pour en payer la plus grande partie. Je fus touchée par son geste qui avait permis à ma mère de vivre correctement et de maintenir mon appartement qui devait être important pour elle.

Il nous restait un peu de temps avant que la famille et les amis n'arrivent, Maura les avait invité ce soir avec l'espoir de me ramener et avait prit pour excuse le fait de se faire pardonner d'avoir gardé le secret sur ma situation qu'elle n'avait révélé qu'une fois le verdict de l'appel tombé mais sans leur parler de celui-ci de peur de ne pas réussir à me faire revenir. Elle avait malgré tout trouvé un moyen pour que personne ne tente de me joindre ces deux derniers jours.

Nous avons mit à profit le temps qu'il nous restait pour discuter, installées dans son salon avec pour ma part un succulent café. Ce confort retrouvé en plus de celui des bras de Maura était étrange mais j'y prenais très vite goût. J'avais accepté de vivre l'enfer mais si c'est ce qui avait permis d'arriver à ce moment et à ce sentiment étrange et si particulier qu'est le véritable amour, celui ou l'on sait que l'on est enfin à sa place, alors ça en avait valu la peine.

Je me sentais si bien à ce moment que moins de deux heures après, je me suis même surprise à me dire que malheureusement, tout le monde était à la porte bien que d'un autre côté j'étais vraiment heureuse de les revoir. Personne n'était au courant de ma présence ni même de ma sortie, en entrant ils eurent un choc qui les laissa dans un premier temps figé sur place, comme paralysé, puis en une fraction de seconde, tous se jetèrent dans mes bras me serrant plus fort les uns que les autres. Tous sauf ma mère qui avant de me serrer dans une de ces étreintes que je détestait tant auparavant, elle me mit une gifle, de colère, de soulagement et bien d'autres sentiments que seule une mère peut ressentir lors d'une telle épreuve, raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur.

La soirée s'était particulièrement bien passée même si je fus rapidement fatiguée, après un an dans le silence d'une cellule, la famille Rizzoli au complet avec en prime Korsak et Frost, c'était loin d'être de tout repos et très loin d'être silencieux, ce qui me fit prendre conscience de ce qu'avait du vivre Maura au début.

* * *

La soirée pour son retour s'était tellement bien déroulée, tout le monde était à l'aise et Jane avait reprit sa place comme si jamais elle ne l'avait quitté. J'étais heureuse de retrouver ceux que je considère depuis longtemps comme ma famille, après cette année plutôt distante, je me sentais bien, là où j'avais toujours voulu être, si bien que lors d'un échange anodin avec Jane, je ne pu contenir mes émotions et je lui avais donné un rapide baiser. Rougissant de suite de mon geste et me reculant en m'excusant discrètement, je la vis sourire, elle n'était pas fâché et comme pour me le prouver ou pour me dire que tout était vrai, elle m'avait alors attirée à elle et m'embrassa à son tour aux yeux de tous. Ce baiser n'avait pas été un simple bisou, ce fut sa façon de l'annoncer à toute l'assemblée qui fut apparemment ravis pour nous puisque nous nous sommes alors séparées sous les applaudissements et les sifflements. A ce moment là j'ai réellement pris conscience que jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans cela, sans elle.

* * *

Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, depuis trois mois ma mère a définitivement emménagé dans mon appartement qu'elle a enfin refait selon ses goûts, n'ayant jusque là pas voulu ôter mes affaires. Je n'aurais pas pu y retourner, je ne peux plus supporter la solitude et l'isolement et plus que tout je ne peux plus rester sans Maura, nous avons perdu tant de temps, je sais aujourd'hui que ma décision prise lors de mon incarcération aurait été la pire de ma vie car depuis trois mois je suis enfin heureuse.

J'ai osé la croire, lui faire confiance, j'ai accepté de venir vivre avec elle dès ma sortie et depuis ce jour dans ses bras je comprends que je suis encore quelqu'un, que j'ai encore une vie et que je peux encore lui apporter quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui je sais qui je suis, je suis Jane Rizzoli, je n'ai pas disparue comme je l'aurais du, je suis toujours inspecteur de police à la criminelle de Boston et toujours respectée dans et pour mon travail. Mais une chose à changé, aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, en couple avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout depuis bien longtemps et qui m'a évité la plus grosse connerie que j'aurais pu faire.

Il nous reste maintenant tous les mois et les années à venir pour oublier cet enfer de treize mois et construire un nous, une promesse d'avenir qui nous appartiendra à jamais.

**_Fin, (peut-être...)_**


End file.
